


He Thinks He's Worth It (It Being Everything)

by ShirosMissingBicep



Series: Ereri One-Shots [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Compulsive Traits, Eren Jaeger's Birthday 2k18, Fluff, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Mental Illness, Overall happy stuff, Sort Of, and i failed to get this out on his actual birthday lol, but a few sad moments?, it's really short and more for emotional effect, let me muse lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: Sometimes, if you can believe it, Eren feels like he can fly.





	He Thinks He's Worth It (It Being Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing for best boy's birthday.

Sometimes, Eren felt afraid. He felt his heart pound against his chest with an unbearable clench. He heard his breath catch in his throat, his fingers grip the hem of his shirt. And, at one point, Eren would tell you that he had no one to help him with that fear. To help him when his heart beats too fast, to remind him that he’s not dying, that he’s safe, and that he’s simply having an anxiety attack. That he will be  _ okay _ . 

 

But now, Eren has someone. 

 

His name is Levi. Gods, Levi. Levi is amazing, he thinks. Levi, brash, not understanding some things he feels, not really knowing why Eren just feels afraid sometimes. But, that doesn't ever mean Levi isn’t there for him. He will hold his hand, and softly say,

 

“Eren, I’m right here, and you’re gonna be just fine.”

 

And Eren will nod, as he always does, and start counting out his breaths, so he can calm down enough to take his medication if he hadn’t been able to before it hit. “I’m gonna be just fine, and you’re right here.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Sometimes, if you can believe it, Eren feels like he can fly. Well, he can’t. He knows this. He’s not stupid, but there’s something about looking across the room in your office lounge and seeing your husband, suit and tie, smirking at a silly joke and locking eyes with you. Raising up a glass, Eren does the same, nodding softly. 

 

“ _ I’m doing okay _ .” Eren says, without words, but with the grin, and sudden distraction of Mikasa tapping his arm.

 

Eren feels like he can fly, because he watches as Levi steals glances at him, never worried, never pity, and always love. He looks because he  _ likes _ to look at Eren, not because he feels like he has to, or like his partner can’t take care of himself. 

 

Levi looks because Eren looks back. 

 

When Eren has this salacious little grin, he knows he’s feeling up for a little more than a peck on the lips. 

 

When Eren’s fingers twist the silver ring around his finger, he knows it’s getting to be a bit much, and he needs to be reminded that he’s okay. 

 

When his teeth catch his lower lip, shifting from left to right on his feet before grinning wide, Levi knows he can’t look away. 

 

Nothing’s been perfect. 

 

Nothing ever is, after all. Everything is flawed, every _ one _ has a few ticks, a few special things that set them off, or upset them.

 

Sometimes, Levi doesn’t understand how Eren reacts to certain situations. Sometimes, he even gets irritated with Eren, needs a moment away to cool off, come back and try again with a clear head. 

 

But he’s never once made Eren feel unwanted. Feel like a burden, or like a chore to be around. 

 

Because to Levi, Eren is the world and more. He lights up the room when Levi is upset and grumpy from work. He brings happiness wherever he may roam, and Levi  _ thrives _ on it. He has worries. He has fidgets, and fears, and anxieties that some people wouldn’t have. 

 

But that is okay, because Eren is worth it. 

 

He’s worth waking up at three in the morning, rain pouring outside as Levi hugs him tight as he sobs because of nightmares of days too fresh and too long past. 

 

He’s worth being pushed away because he’s too frightened to held, but also to be pulled in when he realizes it would make him feel better, feel safer, being held. 

 

He is worth fighting for, even in moments where Eren thinks he’s not worth anything at all.

 

Levi thinks so, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
